With the present ongoing energy crisis, there is a substantial interest in solar heat devices, either as a substitute for or a supplement to conventional heating systems in both domestic and commercial buildings. One of the drawbacks to solar heating systems which has plagued architects and other designers in this field is the fact that the heat collector panels which must be of substantial size, are unsightly and whether they are roof mounted or mounted adjacent to the structure to be heated, such structures to date have been aesthetically unacceptable. Another difficulty is that such panels when exposed to view of the general public seem to attract acts of vandalism. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a combined roof and solar heat panel collector structure which to all outward appearances is a conventional roof since the solar panels are hidden from the normal street view.